


Memoirs Of ANBU Hawk

by Slytherclaw_Rebel



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Rebel/pseuds/Slytherclaw_Rebel
Summary: Hawk is just done.





	Memoirs Of ANBU Hawk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BoPeepWithNoSheep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoPeepWithNoSheep/gifts).



> BoPeepWithNoSheep's Prompt  
> "Please give me ANBU shenanigans. Not everyone who joins ANBU does is for depression and death wishes, give me ninja doing hard jobs who still have joviality to them and these Happy ANBU welcoming in Bat and their ridiculous antics with open arms!  
> Bonus points if you include my girl ANBU Bear but not a requirement."

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Hawk said as he rubbed his temples.

"Don't stress out Taicho, we met the parameters, and it got done. Can we go home now? I got a date with my bathtub." Towa said

"Yeah Taicho, since Bat was assigned with us, everything has been smoother," said Komachi

Hawk looked over at Bat, and he knew that she was stifling a giggle with the way her shoulders were hunched. Nara Shikako was both a pain in his ass and a saint, he doesn't know how she gets into half the things she does, but it does all work out in the end even if he gets headaches from it. 

"Alright, move out." And Hawk started to move without waiting for his team, knowing that they'll follow him. 

Sasuke has been thinking about everything that happened; he knew that Shikako was always careful and a planner and things still worked in their favor no matter what. He remembers their first ANBU mission together with stopping the ports, but Shikako with her dramatic flare wanted to "steal the river." One thousand and one thoughts went through his head and knowing she's an expert in Fūinjutsu one thousand more thoughts we're added. The only thing that came out of his mouth was "explain." And explained she did.

Dragon Veins, the dangerous thing that Jiraiya explained that could not be messed with. He remembered the glint in her eyes when they were talking about Natural Energy, her mind already turning with all the possibilities. He knows that it's been a long while since their Genin days, but she can be downright reckless. 

That was not the only mission that always seemed that there was no positive outcome, but with Shikako, he knows that the team will always come home and he will always have a place to decompress. 

Nara Shikako, he doesn't know where he'll be without her, but Sasuke knows for sure he doesn't want what to find out.

"C' mon Taicho, you're lagging!" Bat said slightly ahead as he fell out of formation. Hawk just picked up the pace. Towa and Komachi followed suit. Their mission had been simple, a snatch and grab, but of course, with two of the "lucky sevens" on the team, something was bound to happen. He hated that nickname almost as bad as the "rookie nine." Shaking his head from random thoughts Hawk continued and seeing the gates, he flashed his chakra into his identification pattern marking them as unhostile. Running through the cover of darkness in the sleepy village, they landed in sync with their knees bend in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Red Team, Report," Tsunade said as she stapled her fingers.

Hawk continued to report as it goes on he sees Tsunade pinching the bridge of her nose. 

"How did a snatch and grab become whatever the hell that was?" Tsunade said as she rummages through her desk for her beloved sake, Hawk could feel his team trying to stifle their laughter and honestly, he's not surprised anymore. 

"The mission parameters were met, Hokage-sama," Hawk said with his voice modifier. 

"Alright, Red Team you're dismissed." They all bowed in unison before leaving for headquarters. Hawk and Bat parted ways with Towa and Komachi. As they finished changing into their standard attire, they headed to Shikako's house without a word. Shikako begins to rummage in the kitchen for leftovers for herself and Sasuke before Shikamaru stumbles into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. 

"You guys are home then, how was the mission," Shikamaru asked with his natural slouch.

"Ah you know, nothing exciting. Mission is a mission." Shikako deflected

"Right, troublesome. I'm going to bed." Shikamaru said as they listened to his footsteps become faint.

"You do know our mission wasn't supposed to turn out how it did." Sasuke deadpanned at Shikako

"Whatever do you mean Taicho, I didn't know a squirrel was going to grab it, and we had to spend 2 days chasing it."

"Just stop talking, please," Sasuke said in his hands as Shikako continued to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
